


Death : La Fin du Chemin

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Battlefield, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, The Tales of Beedle the Bard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domaine de la Mort. Certains humains restent persuadés que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils peuvent lui échapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death : La Fin du Chemin

**Author's Note:**

> En parte inspirée par Rob Dougan - "Clubbed to Death", qui était ma musique-prompt pour un défit Lj.

Malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, certains humains restent persuadés que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils peuvent lui échapper. Les sorciers sont souvent les pires, avec leurs sorts et leurs grimoires, leurs connaissances qui dépassent celles du commun des mortels, le pouvoir qui leur monte à la tête. Ils pensent que, parce que parfois ils savent la reconnaître lorsqu'ils la voient, ils peuvent peut-être se soustraire à son Domaine. Il y a quelque chose d’à la fois attendrissant et de presque attristant dans tant d'acharnement et d'obstination.

Assise sur les marches de l'escalier principal de Poudlard, Death est plongée dans la lecture de son exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_. C'est une des éditions récentes, celle avec la marmite sauteuse gambadant en couverture, mais les coins en sont déjà écornées et le livre a l'apparence si caractéristique des ouvrages lus et relus. Le soleil est bas et les arbres en feu dans la cour ainsi que les éclairs sporadiques des échanges de sorts jettent sur les pages des éclats de lumière irréguliers, qui auraient été insuffisants pour lire si le recueil s’était trouvé entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre.  
Des cris au delà des portes lui font lever la tête, hurlements sauvages et fracas de la bataille qui a repris de plus belle après la trêve. Devant Death passe une silhouette frémissante, et le conte des Trois Frères à beau prétendre qu'elle peut permettre de lui échapper, la cape est sienne et elle n'a laissé aller le troisième frère que parce qu'il lui plaisait, qu'elle le voulait bien.  
Il est temps.

Elle se lève, marque sa page d’un ruban violet qu’elle tire de sa poche, puis suit la forme invisible le long des escaliers, jusque dans la Grande Salle dévastée. Les longues tables qui la meublent en temps normal ont disparues et les combats ont laissés des impacts noircis le long des murs, sur le sol de pierres dénudés. Les mangemorts qui occupent les lieux sont rassemblés en un cercle irrégulier, mais s’écartent instinctivement de son chemin, sans même s’en rendre compte, nerveux et frémissants de victoire.  
Au centre du cercle : Voldemort, qui a un jour cru qu’il pourrait la fuir indéfiniement ; Bellatrix, tombée comme elle a vécue, à présent sienne ; une sorcière dont Death distingue les cheveux roux ; puis la cape qui tombe, le garçon qui se révèle.  
Death ne l’a pas accompagné lors de sa première incursion dans son Domaine, mais maintenant elle est là, et elle s’avance parmi les sorciers alors que Voldemeort lève sa baguette, qu’Harry lance un sort.

Et alors que le rassemblement de mangemorts se débande avec une panique incrédule, frénétique, que l’odeur de la magie empoisse l’air, elle sourit et étend la main.  
“Bonjour, Tom.”


End file.
